


Magic Helmet

by virus21



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: Who knew that you could do that to Red Hood's helmet.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Zatanna Zatara, Jason Todd/Zatanna Zatara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Magic Helmet

“Damn it, what is that”? Jason Todd was not having a good night. Normally beating up criminals, with a few knee shots for good measure, would be considered a good night. The problem: Something was scratching his head. No, something was scratching, rubbing and poking his head. No matter how many times he took his helmet and tried to find the cause, he could find nothing. It was driving him nuts.

After landing on a rooftop, he decided to call it early. There was no point if he was going to be that annoyed all night. Just then, he heard something....

“Jason. Oh Jason” The voice was nearby, but Jason couldn't find the source. Was he losing his mind? Then he realized it was coming from inside his helmet “What the hell is that”!?

“It's me, Jason” Jason recognized the voice as Zatanna. He then realized what was going on “So you somehow made my helmet into a hammerspace/portal thing like your top hat”?

“I did” Zatanna said “I thought I would test it on you”.

“You couldn't test it on, say, Bruce”?

“Oh honey, it wouldn't have been as fun with Bruce” Zatanna explained “Besides, I missed my little pet”.

“Is that all I am to you”? Jason asked “A plaything”? 

“Not at all. Your some much more special than a human toy” Well that was reassuring, Jason thought. He didn't like it when people used and dumped people. He had been on the reseaving end of that and he liked Zatanna and didn't want that to happen with her. He hoped that she would be better, regardless of the oddity of their relationship or what ever they were.

“So, what is the overall purpose of this”? Jason asked. 

“I figured you would want a hammerspace helmet” Zatanna explained “Think of all the weapons you would be able to store”? Jason did think of it, but he figured that she had other things in mind “I doubt that is was you where thinking”.

“Well, I may have had other ideas” Zatanna's voice was sweet, playful and seductive all at once. How she managed that, Jason never knew, but it was part of her charm “What ideas would those be”?

Later that night, Batman had recalled everyone into the cave, debriefing everyone. Bruce noticed that Jason's head was moving oddly and there was a slight sound of moaning “Jason, are you all right”?

“Oh sure, Bruce. Everything is a ok” Jason's word did nothing to sway Bruce, given how nervous and flustered they where.

“Take your helmet off” Jason complied with Bruce's order. Everyone was shocked when it showed Jason's face covered in lipstick.

“Jason” Bruce said, taking a small pause before continuing “How did this happen? I was monitoring everyone all night, how did you have time for this to happen”? Jason stared blankly as Bruce, trying to find something to say. He said the first thing that came to mind....

“Magic”.


End file.
